Intertwined Destiny
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: Celena can't remember anything about Dilandau, and its driving her mad. then a mysterious stranger shows up on her doorstep offering her everything she could want. Ch2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

**Intertwined Destiny**

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Please don't sue. But I do own Kuntau, so if you want to use him ask me first. Thanks.

Fire, burning, screaming. That's what Celena saw. Blinking her eyes she tried to clear her mind. I really do need to concentrate on what brothers saying. Celena 

thought. Closing her eyes for an instant she took a deep breath then looked up around the 

table. This was an important meeting for her brother, he was entertaining many important 

guests. There was Van Fanel, reigning king of Fanelia. He was sitting off to the side 

looking lost with a glazed over expression on his face. Celena snorted. Just 

because hes king he thinks he doesnt have to pay attention to this conference. Celena 

looked at him icily. Wait, why am I thinking like this? This isnt how mother wanted me 

to act! Whats wrong with me? Nothing, I just need to pay attention. Celena looked 

around at the other members of the counsel. The queen Millerna was there with her 

husband Dryden Fassa. They were holding hands under the table. Merle was also there. 

Dumb cat girl. Why is she here anyway? We dont need scum like her at this table. 

Celena narrowed her eyes then gasped in shock. Everyone's attention turned to her.

m sorry, Im not feeling well. Will you excuse me. Celena not waiting to be 

pardoned stood up and left the conference table heading for the stairway.

Upstairs she headed down the hallway to her room. Closing the door behind her she headed for her bed. Moving down onto it she grasped her legs with her arms. 

Why was I thinking those thing? Whats wrong with me? Celena closed her eyes a tear sliding down one cheek. Why do I hate these people? 

Allen knocked on her door. May I come in?

Celena groaned rolling her eyes. What is up with him? Does he have to follow me wherever I go? Oh my goodness, did I just think those things about my own brother?' Celena shook her head. Come, come in brother. 

Allen walked into the door and put an arm around his sister when he saw the tear tracks that were running down her face. 

s wrong Celena? Allen waited for a reply but didn't get one. He prodded again.

m sorry brother, its just that.just that.

Just what Celena? Allen looked at his sister worriedly.

Tell me about my past. Why cant I remember the past ten years? Celena leaned into her brother. Tell me.

I, cant. Im sorry sister but I can Allen pushed his sister away and quickly rose to his feet. I can Allen exited the room.

s wrong with me? Celena asked herself aloud. Is there something so wrong with me that my own brother cant even tell me what is it. Celena fell into her pillow and cried. 

* * *

Hello sir, I thank you for waiting until my other guests have left, now what is it that you want?

I wish to speak with your sister. A tall man with dark greasy hair and a pointed beard talked with Allen Schezar.

Celena? But why? Allen was dumbfounded.

That is between me and her. The man peered into Allen's eyes. Its important.

ll have to check with her. Allen snapped his finger and a servant came over bowing before him. Go ask the Lady Celena if she wished to entertain a guest. The servant bowed again and left.

* * *

Lady Celena the servant knocked on the door. There is a visitor here for you. Do you wish to see him or should I have Lord Allen send him away?

Celena raised her head looking at the door. ll see him. Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I shall meet him in the study soon. 

Very well the servant left to deliver the news.

Celena rose from the bed and moved over to the her mirror. I look awful. But brother tells me to be polite and lady like. It wouldn't be polite to send the man away.' Adjusting her dress Celena checked out her appearance. This will have to do.' Celena made her way to the study.

* * *

The servant Allen had sent came back down and told him what Celena had said. 

Very well. Allen nodded. Follow me please. Allen led the man to the study. He motioned for them man to sit. Allen himself waited for his sister. Celena arrived a few minutes later looking slightly bedraggled. She motioned for her brother to leave.

But Celena, you are in no condition to entertain a guest. Allen protested. Celena just motioned for him to leave. He obliged. 

What do you want? Celena went directly to the subject.

My my, a little hasty arent we? 

m in no mood for introductions.

Well that is no reason to behave this way. Even with what youre going through.

What I'm going through? Celena looked at him questioningly. I dont know what youre talking about

t be ignorant girl the tall man's voice turned harsh, then immediately went back to the gentle monotone. m talking about the dreams, the lapses in concentration, the reactions you have to certain people, how you dont know why you act that way. Why you cant remember your past. I have the answer to all that, do you still wish to listen.

Tell me about my past. Celena spoke almost pleadingly. 

Not here and not now. The man told her. Come to this place. he handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. Go there and I will tell you everything.

Celena looked up breathless.

Two days from now. Ask for me by name, Jaren. Jaren rose. Goodbye fair lady. he left the study.

* * *

Is the she coming? A smooth cultured voice slid through the air.

Yes my Lord. I made her an offer she couldnt refuse. She should be here in two days. 

Good work, but the girl isnt what Im interested in. The voice chuckled. Something needs to be decided. 

What would that be? The bearded man asked .

Never ask me questions! The voice turned cold and a young man sprang up from where he was sitting. In an instant the messenger was dying on the floor, a lethal cut across his neck. The young man stood there covered in red blood. The day is coming when I will prove myself to be the best.

So, what will happen next? What is up with Celena? What is up with that last guy? Well if you want me to write more please review and tell me so. If you don't I'll think that no one is reading this and not continue the fic. Ten review minimum, Thankies!! 


	2. 

Intertwined Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me. The only thing I do own is Kuntau. If you want to use him ask me.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Dee-Chan, Dilanda, FireDemon, Monomo, and fan of D/C, thanks for your reviews! They inspired my to write more!  
  
The next day after her visit Celena woke up. For once she didn't feel mentally exhausted from her dreams. The fires that had appeared in her mind were pushed aside. 'I will have my answers soon' Celena grinned to herself. 'I don't need to worry about these visions anymore.'   
  
"Celena," Allen knocked on her door. "Are you ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Not yet brother, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Celena sighed. 'Why does Allen have to be so, so, protective? I need time on my own.' Her eyes lighting up with an idea. 'I know how I can get out of here!' Excited Celena moved around getting ready. 'What to wear?' Celena pawed through the many dresses in her closet. Reaching one end of the closet and not finding anything she wanted to wear, Celena sighed in defeat.   
  
"This dress is nice." Celena came to a dress that seemed to be almost hidden in the back of her closet. It was red, floor length, with black lacing along the sleeves and neckline. "How pretty." Celena placed the dress over her body and spun around in front of her mirror. Deciding she like it Celena put the dress on, fixed her hair and left to go down for breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning" Allen greeted her rising to his feet when Celena came down into the dining room.  
  
"Good morning brother." Celena gave a slight curtsy and took her place at the table where a servant served her breakfast.   
  
"Is something the matter Celena?" Allen asked as he watched his sister pick at her food.   
  
"Actually there is." Celena glanced up at her brother. "I feel trapped here. I wish to go out and explore."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Allen's voice was protective.  
  
"What could go wrong?" Celena asked. "The Destiny was is over. At least that's what I was told."   
  
"Celena," Allen hesitated. "I'd just worry about you. I don't want you out there alone. You never know who could be waiting in the bushes ready to pounce."  
  
"Then I won't go alone." Celena say an opening and dived for it. "I'll take a servant."   
  
Allen sighed. "That isn't what I'm worried about."  
"Then what is it? Is it something about my past?" Celena looked back down at her food. "I can't help what went on in the past. But I might be able to do something about it if someone would just tell me what it is!"   
  
"I'm sorry Celena but I can't." Allen put his face into his hands, exasperated.  
  
"Then let me take a trip. I won't be gone long. A day at most."   
  
"Very well." Allen caved. "If you must. Just take Gadeth with you."   
  
"Gadeth?! Why send your best man? Don't you trust me?"   
  
"Of course I trust you Celena. That shouldn't even be called into question. I just want Gadeth there so he can take care of you. He knows how important you are to me and will do anything to keep you safe. If you don't take Gadeth with you than you can't go on the trip."   
  
"Fine I'll take him with." Celena sighed in defeat. "The two of us will leave tomorrow morning."   
  
"Tomorrow? Why so soon?"   
  
"Its just that I need some time outside. I've begun to feel like a bird trapped in a cage. Like there is something inside me that wants out." Celena then turned and worked on eating the food that was on her plate. She didn't notice the worried expression on her brother's face.  
  
"May I be excused?" Celena asked when she was done eating. After their talk of her little "trip" the two had eaten in silence.   
  
"Yes Celena, you are excused."   
  
Celena rose to her feet, moving toward the door that led to the courtyard.  
  
"If I may ask, where are you going?" Allen glanced up from his cup.  
  
"Outside." Celena answered. "I wish to do some riding."  
  
"Alright. Just be careful not to fall off of the horse."   
  
"Don't worry brother. I'll be careful." Celena reached for her cloak pulling it on she felt something in the inside pocket. It was a gold diadem. Celena frowned at it. It almost brought back a memory. Without a second thought Celena slipped it onto her head.  
  
  
Well there you go. Chapter two. If you would like to see more please review. The next chapter should be longer as well as having the action pick up.   
~Kana aka Tiggy~ 


End file.
